an unsuspected love
by tamaki-miku
Summary: when kurama begins to find out that theres more to his friend than what meets the eye he begins to feel differently about this friend.


--well another new story here.......this one's more of a romance one compared to all of my other stories......--

--disclaimer-- don't own yu yu hakusho.....

an unsuspected love

He looked around, the glittereing emerald eyes reflected the moon and the stars. His flowing red hair flapped in the wind as he turned to look at his companion. he couldn't see her face but her long black hair was flowing behind her in the wind.

"who are you?"  
-  
suddenly he woke up. his red hair all over his face.

"damn it i really need to know what that dream means......"

his name was Kurama, he has long red hair in a fox tail style, his emerald eye's were glittering in the dawn light that was seeping through the window. he decided to get up becuase he needed to get ready for school. he got up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing his school uniform and anything else he needed. he walked to his bathroom and ran a quick shower. when he got out he got dressed. he couldn't get dressed in his room becuase of the window, he has a friend who sleeps in the tree outside of that window and Kurama is really modest so he gets dressed and ready in his bathroom. as he was walking out he took a quick look in the mirror and he noticed that he looked like he's had nearly no sleep at all lately. he walked down the stairs slowly as they were narrow and once he reached the landing went to the kitchen and made himself some bacon and toast. as he was eating he began to think about what that dream meant, could have something to do with his love life? or was it a new mission? he didn't know. once he was done he put the dishes in the sink and grabbed his bag, it was time to get to school. while walking he noticed the shadow following him. it would be hiei, the one who slept outside his window. he arrived at the school with ten minutes to spare until class started but since he usually got here at this time he walked straight to class, as usual all the girls turned to look at him as he walked passed them. most of the girls at this school had a major crush on him, all except for one girl who was his freind, as it so happened she was running toward him right now.

"hey! i was waiting for you!"

"hey Miara, sorry i was slower than usual today."

"lack of sleep maybe? just don't go falling asleep during pre-cal please! i need your help slash homework for that class."

"i know don't worry i wont be falling asleep in class i promise."

"good, now we have three minutes to get to english! hurry! were supposed to be starting our shoet stories today!"

kurama groaned, the one class he hated was english especially since he couldn't write a story if he tried. he was happy that this time it was a group project and the teacher had paired him up with Miara. five minutes later they were listening to their teacherread out attendance...

"Kioshi Darkrose?"

"present!"

"Miara Darkrose?"

"here"

the list went on and on and on and on and then finally he began the class.

"alright so today you will sit in your groups and begin your stories."

Kurama moved over to where Miara was sitting. he stared at the sheet of paper in front of her, it was allready full of writing.

"what? i was bored yeserday andwanted to start! i've alrady done five stories!"

"how many do we need again?"

"i think six.......Mr. Mitsuru! how many stories do we need!?"

the teacher sighed.

"miara you need six stories. one of them has to be romance."

"good! all we need is the romance one!"

most of the class groaned, they hated writing romance so most of them just took stuff from romeo and juliet and changed it around slightly so that the teacher couldn't tell the difference. for most of the class MIara and Kurama thought of ideas for a romance story, by the end of the class they hadn't found one. through the rest of the day during all of their classes they kept thinking but neither could come up with anything.

"kura! i can't think of anything! i think i have writers block!"

one of the students in the class had heared this and paled, because when Miara had writers block then they knew that some thing was wrong. it was soon the talk of the school and Miara couldn't stand it so she left the school early, she headed strait for her favorite spot in the park. once school was over Kurama went there to find her. she was sitting in her favorite tree staring at the darkening sky, her long black hair with the blue highlights was flowing down behind her and her silver eye and her golden eye were locke donto a certain star in the sky. Miara ws often seen like this, especially when she was remembering her mother and her father. both had left her and her brother four years ago and no one knew except for Kurama, Kurama knew becuase he also didn't have any parents. his father had left his mother before he was born and his mother had died two years ago. he knew that now was not a time to talk to Miara so he turned around. what he saw then would change his life forever. staring straight at him was his boss Koenmea and he wasn't alone, kuwabara and yusuke were there.

"Koenma, what are you doing here?" Kurama's eyes shifted to look at Miara while he said this but she was still staring at the sky.

"Kurama we need to take this girl with us."

"what do you mean?"

"she is immportant and if anything happened to her we would be in BIG trouble."

"what about her brother?"

"he's already at the reiki palace."

Kurama noticed that even though they were speaking at a normal voice Miara still hadn't noticed them, but that's when he noticed the tears falling down her face as she fell off the tree.

--well that was an interesting chapter, i hope that you like it, you'll understand more later about the plot line. it may seem strange but that doesn't matter. tell me what you think. i'll use any ideas you throw at em as long as they wont change the rating or their not too.....lets just say eccentric.--

--- Tamaki Miku --- 


End file.
